the boy in the red booth
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: what if Edward and the Cullens didn't live in forks but they lived in my home town and i was bella: that would rock i know:
1. Meeting

**God In a Red Booth**

Disclaimer: i do not own _Twilight_ Stephine does. I just enjoy writing about them.

**Chapter 1**

It was my first day on a new job, my first job, and i was a little nervous. I mean a restaurant can be a little intimidating as a first job. I was sure it was going to be fine i mean it couldn't be that bad, it was just nerviness getting to me i was find.

I started at 11:30 and by 1:00 i was fine. Serving the older ladies there coffee getting families fries and burgers its not that hard. I was really getting the hang of it making conversation with everyone who walked it smiling. Than, well i had my back turned i guess, a group of three teenageish boys walked in. they looked about 17 or 18 years old. They all had transient white skin. One was big, muscled with dark curly brown hair. Another was taller, leaner but still muscular with honey blond hair. The last was more boyish looking, less bulky, easily the youngest with bronze colored hair in a casual mess on.

They all dressed like a normal teenage boys. The younger one wore blue jeans and a blue striped button down top over a white t-shirt, the biggest one wore the same sort of out fit with a plain button down and the blond wore blue jeans and a grey roots sweater. They looked like they could be brothers. They must have noticed i was staring because at the same time they all turned to look over at me. Thats when i remember i was working._ Oh no what if the put me at that table! _Thats when i felt the tap on my shoulder.

"Melissa!?"

"Yes?" i shook my head coming back to reality. When i looked back they were all laughing but it couldn't be at me. Could it?

"Are you going to take that table over there?" Jamie asked with a smile. "They were staring at you" she added with a wink.

"Ya," i shook my head again "Sure, and no they weren't" i blushed.

"Sure" she smiles and walks away. I turn and walk over to the three boys who are now smiling my way.

"Hello welcome to Zellers can i get you something?" i asked smiling.

"ah, sure can we have three cokes please?" the big curly haired one smiled.

"oh im sorry we only have pespi is that alright?"

"thats fine three pespi's"

"and anything to eat?"

"no thanks we're just waiting for someone" smiled the blond.

"oh ok i will get your Pespi's"

"thank you melissa" the boyish one called as i walked away. Hmm that was weird i didn't have my name tag yet and Jamie hadn't said my name that loud. How did he know my name. I was about to turn and ask when two very pretty girls walked in. one had honey blond hair like the one one at the table and the other was small and had short black hair in a pixie cut. The smaller one smiled as she tapped my shoulder. "Excuse me?" she smiled. "are there three boys here?"

i blinked at her not really able to find my words. When the blond good spoke. "are you alright?" she asked me.

"Ya ... Oh, Ya I'm fine. And yes they are here right over there" i said pointing to the table where the three boys sat laughing. "Oh can i get you something two something to drink?"

"umm no thank you" the small girl smiled. "we'll be fine"

"ok, tell them i will be right back with there Pespi's" i smiled and walked away. As i filled the three cups with ice and pop i couldn't help but watch them from the corner of my eye. The two girls had joined them now. The blond sitting down next to the big muscled one and the small one sitting next to the boyish one, who knew my name, but across from the blond as she reached to grab his hand. Jamie came and snap me back into reality before they noticed i was staring again. I picked up the pops and walked over to their table. "here you go." i smiled.

"Thank you" the boyish one smiled. I stood there for a good 5 minutes before i realized. Than i remember the name thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but umm im sorry if this sounds rude, but do i know you?"

They all smiled up at me as i stood there. "do you know her Edward?" the small girl asked him.

"No, i don't." he smiled.

"Umm than do you mind me asking how you know my name?"

"i heard your friend talking to you." he said. _But i hardly heard her _i thought. "i have really good hearing he smiled. _Did i just say that out loud?_ He shook his head. Weird was this guy answering my thoughts. No that's not possible people can't hear thoughts.

"Oh, Okay while are you sure i can't get you anything else?"

"No we are fine, thank you"

"your welcome. Just go up to the cash when your done." i said handing them the bill.


	2. the dream

**Chapter 2 **

i finished up and walked out the door into a the parking lot where the rain was coming down just a little. I stood and looked for my dads car as i searched to parking lot i felt the breeze of the sliding doors opening behind me. Than i heard 2 girls laughing, than i heard a deep voice say " Look Edward theres the girl from the restaurant" than i heard laughing again. Thats when i turned, to my suprise i was my face met a pair of smiling eyes.

"Hello again" he smiled. I couldn't find my voice my eyes locked on his face. He had beautiful eyes they were like liquid gold, he had deep purple rings under his eyes, that made him look like he hadn't slept in ages. "are you alright" i heard a voice ask, it sounded like it was coming from miles away. It took me another few mintues before i found my voice than i answered.

"Hi" i said forgetting his question.

"How are you?" he asked very poilitly.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm great. Lovely day isn't it?"

"Besides the rain" i laughed.

"i love the rain. It lets you hide your true colors were all some one different in the rain." he smiled. And i just nodded. "while i better go" he said and he turned to walk away. "I'm Edward. It's was nice meeting you Melissa" he said walking away.

"Ya same!" i shouted back. Not really sure what to say. I left heard my dad hook and i ran down the stairs to the lot. Looking up at the sky as i climbed in. when i got home i signed in to msn and in my name i put _Were All Someone Different In The Rain_ confessed really about what he had meant but i hadn't had time to ask. I went a changed my clothes and sat back at the computer. When i sat down there was a little orange rectangle blinking telling me i had a message. I clicked on it and read

_what does that mean 'Were All Different In The Rain'? _

I took a second and typed in my responds. _I met this guy today, and we were standing out front of Zellers and he said to me 'I love the Rain. It lets you hide your true colors were all someone different in the rain' than he smiled and left. _ I hit enter and waited.

_Oh? what was his name?_

_He said it was Edward : ) _

_Oh, thats weird._

_Not as weird as the facted he knew my name, and it seemed like he was answering my thoughts._

_OH! thats really weird._

_Ya i know but im crazy right? A person can read your thoughts._

_Im sure you are. Thats weird though._

_Meh He was sooo cute!_

_Oh? what did he look like?_

_Well... he had Bronze hair, Liqiud Gold eyes, he was very pale, and the weirdest thing, he had these dark purple rings under his eyes, it looked like he hadn't sleep in forever. _

_Oh? ya that is sorta weird. _The conversation sorta ended there. I went to bed early because i had to work again in the morning. I had some problems falling asleep but when i finally did it was him i was dreaming about.

There i was in a small meadow surrounded by forest, than i smelt a sweet smell, and he began to ran. I heard something that sounded like a tree cracking, i turned to look for the sorce of the sound, but when i turn i saw Edward, he was standing leaning against a broken tree smiling at me.

"Hello" i said, i was happy to see him.

"It's raining again" he smiled.

"We're all different in the rain" i smiled. He laughed and came to sit by me, but too close. As if he was afaid of something. Than he held his hand out and set it down next to mine. As if he was scared to touch me. I reached my hand out a little so are hands were just an inch a part. Than he was gone. And i woke up with a start.


End file.
